marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth Braddock was a mutant known as Psylocke. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine When all of the mutant's are escaping from Col. Stryker's Island, a girl with purple streaks is seen running with them. Which explains why her name is on Col. Stryker's computer. X2: X-Men United Braddock's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. X-Men: The Last Stand Psylocke is a member of The Omegas who fights with The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants at Alcatraz. She has the ability to teleport through shadows. In the novelization of the movie, she escapes the destruction by Jean Grey by teleporting into the shadows, but she left her teammates Quill and Arclight, whom she aided to kill Warren Worthington II, to die. She was later killed, along with her teammates Arclight and Quill by the Phoenix Force when they attempt to escape. Relationships *Callisto - Boss. *Quill - Teammate. *Arclight - Teammate. *Magneto and his Brotherhood - Allies. *X-Men - Enemies. *Warren Worthington II - Enemy. Behind the scenes *Psylocke was originally going to be in ''The Wolverine and Priyanka Chopra was considered for the role, but she was written out of the script. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (3 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Unknown Actress **''X2: X-Men United'' - (Name Only) **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (First appearance) - Meiling Melançon Trivia *In the comics, Psylocke was never part of the Brotherhood. She was a third generation X-Men divided in the blue team. *In the comics she also has the ability to generate purple energy blades made from her psychic powers. Mei Melançon stated the film version of the character would also have these powers. However, the only power she displayed was the ability to teleport through shadows. *In the comics, Psylocke's teleporting ability was temporarily granted to her by the Crimson Dawn and is not one of her mutant powers. *According to screenwriter Zack Penn, the character played by Mei Melançon was originally intended to be Kwannon. He stated, "There was some switching of character names later in production, and I'm not exactly sure how Psylocke got thrown into the mix". Melançon further commented that "There was discussion that she was Kwannon... but I can't comment on the final choice made. There were certain aspects of her that were true to Psylocke: the red tattoo from Crimson Dawn and the purple hair". It is therefore speculated by some fans that it was a typo that caused her to be credited as 'Psylocke', similarly to how Quill was accidentally credited as 'Kid Omega'. However, the character has been since officially recognised as Psylocke by Melançon and other cast and crew members, suggesting she is indeed intended to be Psylocke. Brett Ratner has since confirmed this. *In the novelization of X-Men: The Last Stand, it was revealed that Psylocke used her powers to teleport herself away from Jean's attack while the others were killed. However, the canonicity of this has not been confirmed. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Ypsy.jpg|Young Psylocke escaping from Alkhali Lake (from behind) in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Psylocke.jpg Disintegration.PNG|Psylocke was killed along with Arclight and Quill by the Phoenix's destruction. }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Henchmen Category:Omegas members Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Three Mile Island prisoners